Li Huo
Li Huo was a Spirit of Nine Yin and a member of the Yin Spirit Tribe. Appearance Li Huo looked like a dark silver statue of three hundred something feet. He had crimson hair. There were many scars on his body. He held a gigantic battle axe in his hand emanating a murderous aura, and it was about one hundred feet big. His armor was filled with scratches.Ch. 435 Background Li Huo was in the World of Nine Yin with the rest of the Yin Spirit Tribe. Due agreement with Shamans. He cooperated with them, letting them hire him, if they needed his strenght. Li Huo was from fourth mountain, palace.Ch. 436 History Book 3 Some old Shaman wanted to hire Li Huo, but Su Ming used divine sense to ask if Li Huo accepts pills. Li Huo throw away old Shaman and started negotiations with Su Ming. Li Huo was hired and he agreed to help find the Old Man from the fifth mountain. Su Ming and Li Hou met Nan Gong Hen there. Nan Gong Hen tried to explain the statues to Su Ming, but Li Huo was rebutting him, because he got many things wrong, like about Ta Ka. At the end he was looking down on Nan Gong Hen for his bad judgment on the might of Spirits of Nine Yin on the fifth mountain. Later, during the gambling event, Su Ming was against the Grand Elder of the God of Shamans Temple. He summoned Li Huo besides Poison Corpse and a clone from Ji Yun Hai's corpse.Ch. 451 After that Li Huo accompanied Su Ming and two kids to the carcass of Candle Dragon. When Ahu and Lan Lan became Soul Catchers, Su Ming asked Li Huo to take them back to the Shaman City. Li Huo managed to bring back only Lan Lan to the Shaman City. Ahu had run into an accident on their way back. He felt guilty about this. When Su Ming returned from the Undying and Imperishable World, he looked for his crimson dragon. He broke into Yin Spirit Tribe territory. He was storming through palaces, when he ran into Li Huo. The Spirit of Nine Yin was a bit shocked by Su Ming's skill. Even though he had orders to fight intruders, he let Su Ming go through the fourth palace.Ch. 494 Apparently Li Huo left the World of Nine Yin with others Spirits of Nine Yin. Book 4 One day, Li Huo arrived to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence to serve as a True Guard together with Ze Long Shen and Ji Yun Hai.Ch. 800 After the four Great True Worlds have offered a Kalpa Treasure as the bounty for Mo Su, a lot of True Guards were sent after him. Li Huo was wondering whether it's the same person, he knew once.Ch. 810 Finally cultivators on ancient bronze swords arrived at the cultivation planet, where Su Ming tried to hide after locating him with the Eye of Solar Kalpa. Right before War Radix Celestial Body appeared, Duke of Crimson Flame shifted Su Ming and himself to the foreign land in Western Ring Nebula. Cultivators on ancient bronze swords with War Radix Celestial Body followed. Everyone from the forces of the four Great True Worlds stopped and didn't get close to the entraces of the foreign land. Su Ming laughed at them and promised to pay them back for everything when he returns.Ch. 812 Powers Li Huo was the strongest existence in the fourth palace. He had a power of a Latter Shaman.Ch. 458 Notes Prices for his service: Li Huo demands thirty thousand Shaman Crystals per day and paying for one hundred eighty days in advance. He also accepts pills. Ten Scattering Dust Pills every seven days. For five pills, he protects for three days and a half. For one pill, he protects for one day. For a South Asunder or Mountain Spirit, he offers seven days of protection. One Spirit Plunder for 60 days. Reference List Category:Spirits of Nine Yin Category:Male Characters Category:Characters